


The Quiet After the Storm

by Anonymous



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Art, Bromance, Extra Treat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	The Quiet After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/gifts).




End file.
